fullmetal_alchemist_brotherhood_sequelspinofffandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Mustang
Battles and Events Roy Vs Lust: Episode 19 Roy Vs Envy: Episode 53 Roy and everyone vs Father: Episode 62-63 Royai Moments Episode Two: ''In the flashback of how Al and Ed got in their situation, Riza is speaking with Winry and when asked why she joined the military, she answers (not exact quote) "There is someone I wanted to protect." Roy is with her, cue fangirl imagination... ''Episode Five: ''In a fight with Scar, in the rain, Roy is facing off against the alchemist killer when Riza trips him just as Scar would have grabbed his face and ended the fight - since the rain made Roy's flame alchemy useless. Riza says as much, and leaves Roy forlorn but, happily, alive. ''Episode Ten: ''After the tragic death of their friend and colleague Maes Hughes, Roy and Riza attend his funeral. The two of them share a solemn moment over the grave, with Roy claiming that it's raining to excuse his tears. ''Episode Seventeen: ''When the Elrics come to Central, they run into Riza, and reason that if she's there, that means... yes, Roy is there, too. Roy doesn't tell the boys about Hughes' death, and as they walk away, Roy and Riza have a brief conversation about children and cruelty. ''Episode Eighteen: ''Riza requests leave from Roy, as a ruse for her and the others to go on a mission. During the mission, Roy is on the phone with a woman "Elizabeth", who is none other than Riza using a code about customers to give Roy a play-by-play of the mission. But as the episode ends, Riza has a customer of her own... ''Episode Nineteen: ''One of my favorite episodes for Roy/Riza. As it begins, the sound of gunfire over the telephone makes Roy nervous and he ends up charging in at the last moment to save his girl... ahem, lieutenant. Later in the episode, when Riza thinks Roy has been killed by Lust, she loses it and ends up sobbing and giving up on her own life. Then, in semi-shirtless glory, Roy charges in and fries Lust to a crisp. Fabulous episode all around. ;D ''Episode Twenty One: ''In the hospital after the Lust incident, Roy scolds Riza for giving up on her life and tells her not to accept death. The pair are together for several moments throughout the episode, but I don't know that there are any more good moments. ''Episode Twenty Three: ''Roy and Riza are manipulating radio broadcasts to help Ed and the others capture a homunculus, and Roy sends Riza out into the field. There, driving a car, Riza shows up and saves the day in disguise and takes the homunculus to the safe house. ''Episode Twenty Four: ''When Gluttony fights back, there's a brief moment at the beginning of the episode where Roy is concerned for Riza fighting Gluttony. Later on, when Gluttony threatens Roy, Riza leaps through the forest firing both guns and kicking ass. ''Episode Twenty Five: ''A subtle moment but one I thought spoke volumes - Fuhrer Bradley, one of the major villains of the series, is threatening Roy into silence by saying something about how he can get to Roy through "her", followed by the revelation that Roy's team will be split up and Riza taken as the Fuhrer's assistant. I just thought it was interesting that Bradley didn't say "them", as in Roy's team, but "her" - very clearly Riza. :D You take what you can get... ''Episode Twenty Nine: ''A very brief moment of Roy looking for Riza post-threat by Bradley, and a brief conversation between them. ''Episode Thirty: ''A flashback episode of the Ishvalan War where Roy and Riza reunited after the death of her father (also seen in this episode). Plenty of moments of them together but the only slightly couple-y moment is when another soldier is antagonizing Riza about enjoying the slaughter, and Roy gets upset and threatens him. ''Episode Thirty One: ''A brief convo between Riza the "hostage" and Roy, followed by another subtle declaration of canon coupledom when Roy, comparing the members of his team to chess pieces, calls Riza his "queen". ''Episode Thirty Seven: ''Separate moments for the pair, unrelated to coupledom: Roy gets information from a florist, and Riza discovers the secret that the Fuhrer's son is also a homunculus named Pride, and is threatened by him that he will be watching her. ''Episode Thirty Eight: ''A very small moment that I actually loved. Riza comes home, terrified by Pride's threat, when she answers a call from Roy offering her some of the excess flowers he received from his informant florist. He picks up that somethings wrong, but she refuses to tell him, and the call ends. However, she mentions that his timing is always spot on. ''Episode Forty: ''A very brief moment of a coded exchange in the cafeteria. ''Episode Forty Three: ''A small Riza moment of making tea for the King. ''Episode Forty Five: ''Another small moment of Riza talking to Havoc in the hospital, with Roy hidden behind a curtain so they won't be seen talking together. ''Episode Forty Six: ''Separate moments: Roy at the Armstrong mansion talking to General Olivier Armstrong in a very Roy moment, and Riza and the others preparing for the battle to come. ''Episode Forty Eight: ''Roy sneaks out of his foster mother's bar, and reunites with the team before the big battle. He gives them the order to not die. My imagination supplied a last minute love session between Roy and Riza before the battle, but canon did not supply this. They then kidnap the Fuhrer's wife. ''Episode Forty Nine: ''A small moment before Hughes' grave, and then another at the end as soldiers catch up with them and their hostage the Fuhrer's wife. ''Episode Fifty: ''The pair of them and their team deal with the hostage situation, and then continue the fighting throughout the city. For the next two episodes, little moments of fighting or driving will continue, but nothing particularly couple-y. ''Episode Fifty Three: ''They and the others return to the room where Roy killed Lust, and Roy and Riza have a brief exchange about her tears over him. Then Envy shows up and reveals that he killed Hughes, and Roy begins to go nuts. He chases after Envy and orders Riza to stay back, but she disobeys and the two of them and Envy all end up wandering around the tunnels - until Roy and Riza meet up again, only for Riza to point a gun at Roy's back... ''Episode Fifty Four: ''One of, if not ''the, best Royai episode. First, a flashback to when Riza asked Roy to burn the tattoo on her back (that her father gave her of the secrets of flame alchemy). Then, carrying over from the previous episode, Riza reveals that the Roy she met up with in the tunnels is actually Envy, tricking him into revealing himself by saying Roy calls her "Riza" when they're alone, but then saying she lied. She shoots Envy but Envy gets the upper hand and attacks her, saying he'll leave her body for Roy to find just before he's set ablaze by Roy's fury. Roy gives Envy the Lust treatment of repeated incineration until he gets Envy down to the little green bug-lizard he really is - but then Riza once again points her gun at Roy and orders him not to kill Envy. Ed and Scar get involved to keep Roy from killing Envy, and Riza insists that she'll shoot him (since Roy once told her to shoot him if he lost his way). Roy asks Riza what she'll do after she shoots him, and Riza basically says she'll kill herself, and Roy loses it (setting fire to an empty alley) and then gives up. He then says, among other things, "I can't afford to lose you" and (more or less) "once again I've caused you pain." Then, for the most part, the Royai is over and Envy rants about his own death for a while. Episode Fifty Five: ''A small moment where Ed takes credit for saving Roy from himself, and he says it's all thanks to the Lieutenant (Riza). Also, Riza thanks Scar for helping Roy return to who he once was. ''Episode Fifty Seven: ''A few joint fighting scenes, including a brief moment of back-to-back battling. ''Episode Fifty Eight: ''Another great moment of Royai in this and the next. The group is cornered by a creepy doctor who wants Roy to perform human transmutation, and at the end of the episode, the doctor's men manage to capture Scar, Roy, and Riza - and then slits Riza's throat to force Roy to do the transmutation. Angsty fury and worry for Riza follows, and I wouldn't do it justice describing it here (it's not that epic, just good if you like protectiveness like me). ''Episode Fifty Nine: ''Following from last episode, Roy is freaking out over Riza bleeding to death, but he refuses to perform human transmutation at Riza's command - and her eye signal that their allies are there to help. Once they gain the upper hand, Roy rushes to Riza's side and holds her in his arms, worried for her, when May heals her (enough for now). Roy *hugs* Riza out of relief, and they share a brief exchange about how he understood her eye signal because they'd been together so long. For those looking for all the subtle cues like me, the tenderness in both their expressions is great! Roy is holding Riza up throughout the rest of the episode, until the villains force him to perform the transmutation using some kind of painful process that has Riza shouting 'Colonel' just as Roy called 'Lieutenant'. Ah, equivalent exchange... :) However, tragically, Roy loses his eyesight from the process. ''Episode Sixty: ''Riza worries about Roy and his current location. ''Episode Sixty One: ''They are reunited, and both are worried for the other's injuries (neck, eyesight). Roy insists on continuing to fight, and tells Greed that he needs Riza to help him. Episode Sixty Two: We see just how Riza can help, in a totally awesome moment of Riza guiding Roy's flame alchemy for him. The Hawkeye is now his eyes. :D ''Episode Sixty Four: ''The final episode. The two of them are in the same hospital room recuperating (with the rest of the team there planning Roy's rise to Fuhrer, darn it - though when the team leaves... muahaha). That's about it for this awesome pair - except for a final photograph showing Roy and Riza (short hair once again) in military garb - and Roy has his now renowned moustache! I have no problem with the idea of Roy having a moustache, but this one is very strange and poorly drawn, so it has incited the fury of the fandom. It's so brief a shot though that it doesn't really matter. Trivia * In the Manga Storyline, Mustang is the first known Human to completely kill a Homunculus and is even able to do so signle-handedly. As further proof of his impressive skill, He is able to bring a second Homunculus to the point of death later on, more or less by his own power. He was, However, aided both times by Hawkeye. He was also Considered the most Troublesome Alchemist by the first Homunculus Pride himself. *The author of the series, Hiromu Arakawa, has revealed several facts about Roy in various interviews: :*In the Q&A section in Character Guidebook, she said that the car Roy drives in the series is actually his (and not a military car) and that he lives in a narrow rent house in Central. She also says he owns little more than a couch in his living room. :*Although Roy hasn't become Führer as of the end of the series, she states he'll eventually become the leader of Amestris and that if she were to make any extra chapter about FMA in the future, it would be about that event. She also stated she has decided Roy would not yet become Führer because "he's still too young". :*In the Manga Artbook 3, answering to fan questioning about why hasn't Mustang married Hawkeye at the end of the series, Arakawa stated ''"I can't get them to marry because of Military Regulations. If they got married, they could no longer stay as superior officer and subordinate". :*Roy is the second most popular character in the series. Regards concerning the Sequel/Spin-off * In the FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood Sequel/Spin-off (https://www.facebook.com/FMABSS) page Roy is currently Voted most favorite character with a single vote ahead of Ed. *